


late nights in love.

by secret_atermoiements



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Cupcakes, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Insomniac Bang Chan, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Mentioned Han Jisung | Han, Mentioned Seo Changbin, Sleepy Kisses, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secret_atermoiements/pseuds/secret_atermoiements
Summary: Chan is expecting to have to knock someone out, but instead he gets his flustered boyfriend and way more cuddles than he actually needs. But hey, he's not complaining.Or, literally just Chanlix fluff. That's it. That's the story.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 170





	late nights in love.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this awhile back and forgot about it but here it is! It's not really plot driven, there's just brief paranoia and you're like "where the fuck is this going" and then you get fluff. It's a bit of a weird way to write a story but you're legally obligated to read it now, so enjoy that I guess.

Chris can't sleep. Again.   
Of course he can't - he's tired, but of course, his body won't pick up on that. So rather than sleeping, he's lying awake at who knows what time, listening to the sounds of rain outside his window. It would be a relaxing way to end the day if he could fucking rest, but at the moment it's nothing short of aggravating.   
Everyone else is asleep, probably. It's likely that he's the last one awake, which is normal, but a little unnerving. It's at times like this, when Chris is alone, that he begins wondering what he'd do if put in a dangerous situation. In most cases he'd have people around to help him out, and therefore he'd be able to get multiple things done at once. But now… in the dead of night, if someone broke into the house…  
What would he do if something like that really did happen?   
Almost right as that thought passes through his head, there's a small noise from the kitchen. Instantly alerted, Chris sits bolt upright in bed. Looking around anxiously, he tries to convince himself that it was nothing. Because it was, probably - he's definitely being paranoid.   
But any small chance he might have had of sleeping is gone now.   
"Damn it," he mutters under his breath.   
Another five minutes pass in silence. The only sound is the pattering of rain, and Chris finds himself tuning it out without even trying to. He's too tense to think about the sounds outside his window now - he's more worried about what's inside.  
But he needs to stop thinking about that, and shift his attention to something else. Maybe the secret to calming himself down is to think about things he's happy about.   
A few things spring to mind. For one, he went to the movies this afternoon with Changbin and Jisung Jisung spilled popcorn everywhere, including all over Changbin, and he felt really bad about it, but Changbin reassured him that it was okay. For the rest of the movie, Chris had felt like a third wheel, but it was worth it to see Jisung smiling.  
And then there is, of course, his boyfriend. Lee Felix, the light of his life. Even through the smallest actions, he always finds a way to make everyone's day better, and Chris is no exception to this. The boy really does make him happy, and he's forever going to be grateful for his presence.   
As these thoughts fade, Chris finds that he's calmed himself a little bit. He doesn't manage to do this very much, but it appears that tonight he's succeeded. Maybe he can get some sleep after all.  
But the moment he finally lies down on his pillow, a sudden crash from the kitchen freezes him in place.  
Eyes wide with panic, Chris pushes the covers aside and immediately begins hunting his room for a weapon of some kind. There's no doubt about it - somebody is in the house, and he's going to have to face them. He doesn't find much, but he does have a mop, and that'll probably be fine, since all he needs to do is knock someone out.  
A shudder runs through him as he imagines what they could be here for. Are they trying to hurt someone? What if they try and hurt… Felix?   
It's that thought that spurs him on far enough for him to creep down the hallway, above everything else. Slowly and silently, he steps carefully across the wooden floor, hoping he goes unnoticed by the unwanted visitor.   
When he eventually reaches the kitchen, he peeks around the corner. His heart begins beating out of his chest as he sees that he was right - there's someone here. A figure, hunched over something on the floor.   
Terrified, Chris reaches a shaky hand towards the light switch and flips it, raising the mop above his head.  
"Chris-? What the fuck-"  
His mouth falls open.  
It's Felix.   
God, he's an idiot.   
"I- oh, h-hey Felix. What are you..?" But he stops again at the sight of the boy. He's covered in flour and various other substances, and there's a cupcake tray upside down on the floor, which Felix is trying in vain to cover up. Looking around, the kitchen is in a pretty similar state.  
"I could ask you the same thing. Why are you trying to hit me with a mop?" Awkwardly, he gets up, keeping a slight distance from Chris.   
"I thought you were… trying to steal stuff or some shit." When Felix laughs, he adds quickly, "It's late, okay? I'm tired."  
"Alright then," he shrugs. "Go back to bed."  
"Not until I find out why you're awake so late. You don't have the same excuse I do, babe. You should be asleep."  
"Yeah, I know, but…" A blush spreads across his cheeks. "I was, uhm… I should finish this."  
"Finish what? Why do you have flour all over you? And what's up with-" He gestures at the cupcake tray. "-that?"   
Felix stares at the floor, obviously embarrassed. He twirls a strand of light purple hair around his finger, and Chris can't help but smile a little. He's cute even when he's not trying. But Chris wants answers, not adorable flustered Felix - as much as he hates to think that to himself.   
"Lix. What are you doing?"   
"I was - look, it's kind of dumb."  
"It doesn't matter how dumb it is," he replies, trying to get to the point. "Just explain, please."   
"Okay, okay!" Felix pouts a little, and Chris has to physically restrain himself from tackling the boy in a hug. But the pout is gone in seconds, replaced by a nervousness that makes Chris wonder what he's possibly going to say.   
"You… always do so much nice stuff for me, and I wanted to do something in return, because…" His voice is so quiet that it's hard to hear.   
"I really love you Chris, I do - and I want you to know that. But I, uh-" He giggles nervously, and Chris practically melts. "I dropped the cupcakes."   
"Lix…"   
"I- I'm sorry!"   
"Wait, no, don't apologize."   
Without even a second thought, Chris wraps his arms around the boy and squeezes him tightly. He gets only a small noise of surprise in response, but it doesn't take long for Felix to give in and hug back.   
"Lix, the fact that you take notice of all the things I do, and that you care this much - that's more than enough."   
Chris strokes the boy's hair softly, pulling him even closer until he can almost feel the younger's heartbeat.   
"You don't need to make me cupcakes to prove that you love me, because I know you do. You make me so happy even with the smallest of things, you know that right?"  
Felix's eyes sparkle as he responds. "I really do?"   
"Of course you do, baby."   
Gently, he lifts Felix's chin with his fingers and cups his face. For a moment he forgets that they're standing in the middle of a messy kitchen and that it's late at night, when they both should be asleep.  
Right now, it's just Chris and Felix.   
And as Felix leans forward and allows their lips to touch, Chris realizes that's all he's ever wanted and needed.   
"I'm so lucky to have you, Lixie," he breathes as they draw apart after maybe ten or twenty seconds. For a moment Felix doesn't respond, and Chris has to tap him on the shoulder.   
"Hmm?" A small yawn escapes him.  
"Oh, so you are tired," he laughs. "Come on, then. I'll let you sleep in my bed, alright?"  
"B-but…" Felix protests. "We should clean up…"  
"It can wait," Chris reassures him. "Don't worry. At the moment, you should get some rest. And don't you worry about not doing enough. You've always done enough, babe."  
He kisses Felix's head softly, before allowing him to jump into his arms so he can carry him back to his bedroom.   
"Chris…" Felix mumbles sleepily as they head back down the hallway.  
"Yeah?"  
"Thank you so much."   
"For what, baby?"   
He lays his head down on Chris' shoulder with a contented sigh, already slipping off into a light doze.  
"For making me fall in love with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay you can move on with your life now. I enjoyed writing this more than I should've but I'm pretty okay with that to be honest.


End file.
